1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, which can prevent a signal loss in an integrated circuit that processes radio frequency signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the silicon (Si) semiconductor fabrication technology develops, an operation frequency of integrated circuits has been gradually increasing close to the radio frequency range. If the operation frequency of a device or circuit having a silicon substrate is higher than 2 GHz, there is a signal loss along interconnections. To overcome this problem, a semiconductor material, GaAs, which exhibits a semi-insulating property, has been used instead of a Si substrate. The use of GaAs allows signal transmission up to 10 GHz in the circuit without signal loss and without having to match the impedance characteristic. However, in the case of transmitting of a signal with the operation frequency greater than 10 GHz using a GaAs substrate, a process, such as an electrolytic plating, is needed to match the impedance characteristic of a transmission line.
The above-described conventional semiconductor device has the following problems. The background technology of using a GaAs substrate for preventing the signal loss in a radio frequency processing integrated circuit is not applicable to a Si substrate.